


Super Protected

by Its_Chris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris
Summary: Peter Parker, also known as spiderman, hasn't been allowed to meet the other avengers due to Tony being too protective. One terrible day changes that.*This was rewritten on 1/20/2021*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Super Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave comments on what you think of it! I love feedback, and will gladly accept it. I'm also looking for more ideas for fanfictions I can write, so if you have any ideas leave a comment! Enjoy!

Peter was so done with this day before it had even fully begun. He had just gotten to school and already had a major migraine, which had been caused by him forgetting his noise-canceling headphones, so it was technically his fault. That fact didn’t stop him from being angry though. ‘ _ It just had to be one of these days’ _ . He thought, frowning at himself. His first hour was harsh, as he sat there he pointedly ignored the pounding in his head, at least he tried to. He kept on finding it harder and harder to pay attention as everything got too loud, too bright, and he could feel every detail of his clothing touching his skin. 

“Hey dude, are you ok?” Ned’s voice suddenly boomed into his head as the teenager whispered to his friend, making him let out a small whimper of pain. The feeling was only worsened when Ned, who was unaware of what was going on, placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Peter flinched harshly, subconsciously leaning away from the touch, letting out a soft gasp when the hand was automatically removed like it was burnt by touching him.

“No,” Peter managed to mutter out, despite the protest his head made at the sound of his own voice. He began to shake his head, just in case Ned hadn’t noticed his whisper. He was silently praying that Mr. Anderson wouldn’t notice the small conversation going on in the back of his classroom. whispered, shaking his head, hoping the teacher, Mr. Anderson, wouldn't notice how he wasn’t paying attention. 

Ned thought for a few moments, obviously trying to find out what was wrong with his best friend. “Oh,” he mumbled, nearly silent as he came to the realization. “Is it one of those days?” He asked, his voice way quieter, just loud enough to where on a normal day Peter would have to strain to hear it. Unfortunately for him, his attempts were to no avail, as to Peter, it still sounded like he was screaming. 

Nodding as gently as he could, he lowered his head onto his desk, covering his ears as he clenched his eyes shut. The lights above him bore into him and seeped past his tightly closed eyelids, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the blinding light to go away. 

Understanding immediately what his friend meant, he thought about what Peter told him to do when Ned just wouldn’t stop asking after he had initially found out he was Spiderman. He knew that Peter’s senses were normally more sensitive than the average persons, dialed up to five times more sensitive on normal days. Today just so happened to be one of those days where instead of the five, it was more around ten, although Peter had warned him one day that it could be worse than that, but it was rare.

“One to ten?” He suddenly asked as the memories of being taught what to do came back to him. He asked the question as silently as he could, glancing to the front of the room to see that the teacher was still going on about who knows what. When he saw Peter slowly lift nine fingers, he swore inwardly. Just as he was about to say something else, Peter’s ‘Parker Luck’ decided to make its appearance. 

“And just what,” Mr. Anderson asked as he walked with sharp steps over to the two boys in the back of the room, who he had noticed weren’t paying attention. “do you think you boys are doing? What’s more important than my lessons?” His loud voice made the ringing in Peter’s ears worse, although he couldn’t form the words to reply. 

“Mr. Anderson,” Ned said hurriedly, adding “Peter’s-” His attempts to explain were cut short when the aforementioned adult slammed the book he was holding down on Peter’s desk. Peter jumped away from the table, managing to peel his eyes open a bit to see his teacher.

“I will not stand for any excuses,” He informed them, “You should be ashamed, Mr. Leeds, sticking up for Parker, who’s not paying attention,” he said in a disappointed tone. “Now tell me the truth. Why aren’t you paying attention?” After the two boys said nothing for a while, he let out a loud huff and said, “If you won’t tell me the truth, and if you're just going to attempt to lie, I’ll just have to see you two in detention. See me after school you two.” 

Flash’s snickers added to the already spinning room, and soon the entire class was muttering about what had just occurred, the sound of typing ringing in the superhero’s ears as he took notice of the fact that this was already spreading like wildfire due to the texts being sent. In a fit of desperation to get out of the classroom, he stood up sharply and took off for the door, stumbling every step of the way.

“Mr. Parker!” Mr. Anderson barked out, “Get back here!” he called out, glaring with an annoyed grumble at the direction the small teen took off to. 

“Sorry, Mr. Anderson,” Ned said, his words holding no apologies in them as he stood up. He grabbed Peter’s backpack and rushed after his friend, fishing through the backpack for anything to be able to help. He ended up only finding the other teenager’s phone, which he supposed would work as a last effort, if he could only find Peter. 

When he finally found Peter, he was in their normal hideout. The superpowered teen was now kneeling in the school's unused bathroom, leaning against the cold wall. Ned let out a worried whine when he saw his friend, and with seemingly nothing else to do, he decided that now was a good time to use the one promise he had made to Peter’s father a while ago. “This is bad Pete,” he whispered, typing Peter’s password into his phone. “I’m calling Tony,” He told him.

“No no no,” Peter gasped, snapping his head up, ignoring the rush of blood and pain it caused. “Ned, Ned please, I’m fi-” He was cut off by his own voice in the slight sound of a scream as his senses got worse. 

“I promised I would,” He whispered, frowning as he saw the state his best friend was in. Looking through his contacts, he finally found the one he was looking for, ‘Mr. Dad Stark’. With one final deep breath, he pressed the call button, standing to leave the stall to attempt to make it quieter for Peter.

“Tony Stark’s phone, Mr. Stark is unavailable right now, but I can take a message for you,” A voice that differed from what Ned was expecting answered, but he recognized it right away, this was Captain America speaking in his PSA voice. Steve had answered the phone when his boyfriend was too busy in the lab to hear, and Tony had told him a long time ago that if it was important, Friday would tell him. 

“Peter’s in pain, I need to talk to Mr. Stark,” Ned said after a second, he could be a fanboy later, for now, his friend needed him. “It's an emergency.” He said. Steve got worried at the thought of someone in pain, but when he heard a slight whimper in the background of the phone call, he was jumping up and rushing to the lab. 

“Who is this?” He questioned, his voice fading a bit from Captain America to Steve Rodgers. Weaving out of his art studio, he went past the Avenger’s living room and into the elevator to go down to the lab to find his boyfriend. 

“I’m Ned. Please hurry.” He replied as quickly as he could, staying quiet while still being audible. 

Steve let out a noise of affirmation as he pulled the phone away from his face and stepped out of the elevator into the lab. “Tony?” He called out with the tone in his voice that spoke one of two things to the genius, either that something bad had happened, or that Tony was in major trouble. 

“Stevie? Love of my life? Did I do something?” He turned around to face his boyfriend, smiling cheekily for a moment before frowning at the look on Steve’s face. “What's wrong?” He asked, only to get his phone handed to him.

Clearing his throat, he pressed his phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could wipe his hands off on the grease rag he kept somewhere in his workshop. “Stark speaking.”

“Peter’s in pain. He says it’s a nine.” Ned said, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally heard Tony’s voice. “I don’t know what to do, he didn’t bring anything to help.” He explained, voice desperate as he glanced at his friend. Peter had gotten to the point that he was crying, tears flowing down his face.

“How long has he been in pain?” Tony asked, dropping the rag and grabbing his phone from his shoulder, flinging his jacket onto his shoulder as he walked out, Steve following. 

“He never told me. But he’s crying in pain now,” Ned rambled in a whisper, making Tony mutter a string of curses, his quick walking turning into running with those words. 

“I’m on my way. Keep him in a quiet place and don’t let anyone touch him,” Tony instructed, hanging up as soon as he got an ‘ok’ from Ned. He swore quietly as he yanked his jacket on from where he was around his shoulder. 

“What’s going on Tony?” Steve asked as he copied his boyfriend’s movements, pulling his own jacket on, slipping into his shoes as he attempted to keep up with his rushing lover.

“I’ll explain later. There’s no time for it now. Just know that we need to hurry,” He huffed, rushing down to the garage. The first thing he noticed was the fact that Friday had already gotten one of the cars ready for them by the time they got down there. The two of them jumped into the car, speeding down to where Peter’s school was. 

Ned looked down at the phone in his hand, the ‘end call’ screen flashing at him a couple of times. “Ok, ok,” He told himself, walking over to the bathroom door to stand guard. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he got there the door was slammed harshly open. 

Peter flinched heavily, his quiet sobs growing louder as he tried to get rid of the pain, he just wanted it gone, everything was far too much for him. He just wanted to go home. 

“Mr. Parker!” Mr. Anderson yelled, his face red with anger. He stormed past Ned, shoving the stall door open to look at the shaking teenager. “I have had enough with you! You ran out of my class with no permission. Who do you think you are, acting all high and mighty?” He spat out. 

“Can’t you see that Peter’s in pain?” Ned asked quietly, although his words were laced with anger directed towards his teacher. When he had spoken his teacher snapped towards him, making him smirk softly. His teacher’s wrath would be focused on him for a while. 

“And you Mr. Leeds!” The fuming male growled, stepping closer to him. “Making up excuses for Parker? I thought you were better than that.” He growled, “If Mr. Thompson didn’t tell me where you went, I wouldn’t have found you!” 

“Of course,” Ned grumbled to himself. “Flash. It’s always Flash. He’s always trying to get attention.” He took a look at Peter, with a look of extreme worry in his eyes. Peter was cowering in the corner, his shoulders shaking with every silent sob he let out. 

“And here you are, bullying poor Flash right in front of my eyes. I should have you expelled!” Mr. Anderson snapped, motioning to Flash, who had snuck in behind them. “You have been hurting this poor boy for years, and the school has let you get away with it!” He clenched his fist, stepping closer to the teen. “What would your beloved Captain America say to you about bullying him?” He asked with a glare.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” A voice said from behind the three of them, causing Mr. Anderson to turn around sharply. Captain America stood there in all of his glory, glaring daggers of disappointment at the teacher. “What do you think you're doing to a student?” He asked with a hum.

“Mr. Rogers,” the English teacher gasped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “I-I-I,” He stuttered, unable to form an excuse. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to. Unluckily for him, his excuse not to explain was a rather angry Iron Man storming down the hall. 

“Steve, have you fou-” Tony stopped his question as soon as he saw the scene before him. He glanced over everyone, and once he saw Ned, he was pointing to where Peter was, and there was nothing stopping him from shoving past everyone into the room to rush to the teenager who needed him. 

As he walked, his iron suit disappeared, leaving only Tony Stark as he knelt down next to Peter. “I’m going to put your headphones on, ok?” He mumbled silently, causing the teen to nod in reply. He put the device in with as minimal touching as he could, to make it easier for him. The second it was put into his ears, the spider-teen’s entire body relaxed slightly, and he only relaxed more and more when the sunglasses were put onto his face, only to be tensing up when his teacher let out another loud huff when he saw Peter curled up crying.

“Mr. Parker! Stop the dramatics! How dare you act this way in front of Tony Stark?” He all but yelled out, making Tony want to punch him. By the look on Steve’s face, it looked as if he was ready to stab the teacher.

Before either of them was able to do anything about the teacher, a small knife was dug into the teacher’s back. “I suggest you shut up, or this knife just might accidentally slip from my hands,” The chilling voice of an angry Black Widow whispered, which caused the teacher to shut up quickly. 

“Nat?” Tony hummed, frowning before shaking his head, he’d ask why she’s here later. “Take them out. All of them.” He ordered as he turned back to Peter. Steve stepped forward, helping Natasha herd the teacher and Flash out. 

“Thank you,” Ned whispered before he finally left the room as well, trusting that his friend would get help. 

“I want to go home, Dad,” Peter whispered in a voice far too quiet for Tony’s ears to hear. Tony looked up at Steve with a silent question written into his features, he was asking if Steve heard what he said.

“He said he wants to go home,” the Captain replied in a soft whisper. He would tell him what he actually said later, right now the most important thing was getting the teen to safety.

“Ok Pete, we’ll go home.” He nodded, slowly standing up, leaning down to pick the teenager up before realizing a dilemma. He was injured, he had been during their latest battle, and his arm was currently in a bandage. His orders from the doctor were to not lift anything too heavy, and while normally he would ignore them, he was warned that if he didn’t he’d be forced to stay in the doctor's office, and he hated that place. “Could Steve carry you, kiddo?” he asked quietly, relief flooding him when he got a nod. 

Steve took Tony’s place next to Peter, gently picking him up into his arms. When he noticed Peter’s whimper at the movement, he stood still so he could adjust. Peter shoved his face up against Steve’s neck, trying to get rid of the light flooding through his eyes again, despite the glasses getting rid of most of it. At that moment, Steve knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep this boy safe.

When they got to the car, Steve wasn’t surprised at all to see Natasha sitting in the backseat, waiting for them to arrive. Steve ended up putting Peter down next to Natasha, where the sleeping teenager used her shoulder as a pillow. He got into the front seat with his boyfriend, staying quiet as Tony started the car before he finally decided to ask. “Explain, please.” He requested.

Tony let out a quiet sigh, keeping his voice down as he looked in the rearview mirror. “The kid's name is Peter,” He began. “He, well I found him about a year ago when Pepper made me get an assistant, and he just stood out to me.” He stopped his story for a second to glare and swear about the driver next to them before continuing. “I found out about him being Spiderman about a week into the internship, I agreed to let him continue being the spider as long as he let me take care of him and make sure he’s safe.” He finished, whispering “He’s like a son to me.” Not realizing the other two heroes could hear him. 

Suddenly everything made sense to Natasha. The team had already been told that Tony knew who Spiderman was, and they were all told in advance about his young age. They also knew that Tony wouldn’t tell them who he was without his permission. She supposed that he wouldn’t mind in this case, although she would still keep it a secret. She gently lifted her hand from her phone, running her hand through his fluffy hair. She may not know much about him, but she knows that she’s going to protect him at all costs. 

Steve smiled fondly at the genius, noting the way Tony smiled proudly as he went on and on about the teenager, all the while being quiet as he rambled. He knew this side of Tony was rare, and just by that fact, Steve knew that Peter meant a lot to Tony. “You love him, don’t you?” He whispered softly.

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked over to his boyfriend, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again, thinking for a second before muttering “I guess that’s the right word for it. How did you know that before me?” 

“It’s written all over your face, Stark.” Natasha piped up, smirking up at him from where she could see him looking back at the rearview mirror yet again. “He loves you too, if you haven’t noticed.” She added with a small shrug. 

“It’s true,” Steve said with a chuckle at his lover’s face. “He called you dad back there,” He added, his heart swelling at Tony’s expression. Tony forgot he was driving for a solid few seconds, his mind racing at the fact that was just revealed to him. He let out a soft huff, shaking his head as the bright smile on his face stayed strong. 

When they arrived at the tower, Tony watched Natasha pick the sleeping teenager up. He led her down to where Peter’s room was, and when he was placed on the bed, Tony pulled the blankets up and over his sleeping form. “Night Pete,” He whispered, smiling fondly at him as he turned to Steve, who was standing in the doorway.

“He’s a cute kid,” Steve commented as he held his hand out for Tony’s, which the billionaire automatically grabbed. “I’ve promised you I’d protect anyone you care about. He’s no exception.” He reminded him, which made Tony relax a bit more at the thought of Peter being protected by the Captain. 

The next morning Peter woke up feeling much better than the night before. He stretched out his limbs, yawning loudly as he slowly sat up, before deciding that going without his blankets would just be far too cold. He grabbed all of his blankets and wrapped his body up in them, successfully turning himself into a walking burrito. He waddled out of his bedroom, his growling stomach leading him to the kitchen, although he had to walk through the living room to get there, and he failed to notice the fact that there were other people there.

Natasha spotted him first from where she was sitting elegantly on the arm of the couch. She had been painting her nails listening to Clint’s non-stop babble about something she wasn’t fully paying attention to, and when she saw the bundle of blankets, the corner of her mouth lifted up in a small smile. Who knew that such a powerful superhero would walk around in a heap of blankets.

Clint noticed that something was off the second he noticed Nat looking at him. He had been going on and on about the fact that Bruce, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, had been reading the same book over and over again when he saw the sleepy teen. He slowly stood up, ignoring Natasha’s raised eyebrow as he stalked over to him, getting close enough behind him so that he could easily touch him.

He lifted his hand, planning on yanking off the blankets, before suddenly the teenager was gone from where he was standing. Peter’s spidey-senses had told him to jump, and without thinking, he did. Now he sat on the ceiling, staring at a dumbstruck Hawkeye. “So your spider-kid huh?” Clint smirked with a small chuckle. “Nice bedhead you have there,” He added with a laugh.

Peter’s face went red as he wrapped the one blanket that had somehow stayed with him around his body, trying to hide his face. “It's spiderman,” He corrected once his face was hidden. He knew that Mr. Stark would probably be down soon, as Friday always alerted him when Peter jumped onto the ceiling, Tony always complained that it ‘left footprints’ everywhere he stepped. 

“Spiderman?” Bruce asked as he snapped his head up. He had been so invested in the book he was reading that he didn’t notice anything that was going on until he heard the superhero’s name. When Natasha pointed to the ceiling, he looked up, his mouth dropping open as he whispered, “I thought it was the suit.”

Peter had no clue how he was supposed to reply, and he sat there for a while trying to think of something to say. When he finally found something to say he wasn’t able to say it as Tony waltzed in, b-lining for the coffee, while Steve walked in after him, huffing at his boyfriend’s antics before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. “Really Pete, on the ceiling?” Tony whined when he finally got his coffee. “You know that it’s a pain to clean.” 

“You don’t even clean it, Mr. Stark, you hire people to do that for you.” Peter retorted, standing up and walking down the wall once he saw his mentor. Tony sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around Peter once he got close enough for him to do so.

“How dare you know my secrets?” He teased as he took a sip of his coffee, glancing around the room. His arm around Peter didn’t move for a while, simply holding him close. “How are you kid?”

“It’s not much of a secret.” Peter snickered as he nudged Tony’s side. “I’m hungry.” He said as he yawned and stretched again, narrowly missing Tony’s coffee mug. It was at that moment that his tired mind finally caught up to him, and he realized just who he was standing in front of. 

“Finally realized,” Tony muttered with a fond smile, removing his arm as he watched Peter’s mind switch to his fanboy side. 

“Holy shit,” He whispered, looking over the three people in the room. When he saw Natasha he finally let himself geek out. “You’re Black Widow!” He grinned, practically bouncing over to her. “I love your fighting style, it’s so cool how you’re such an influential hero even in our stupid male-dominated society,” He rambled excitedly, leaving Natasha surprised and smiling fondly.

“Thanks маленький паук, maybe I’ll teach you my ways.” She winked, ruffling his hair as she watched him turn around, shuffling over to Clint to continue his geeking. 

“And your Hawkeye, a literal legend with your bow.” He stated, looking up at him. “And your pranks are hilarious, Mr. Stark tells me all about them,” He snickered. He turned around sharply to face Bruce, not noticing his abandoned blankets as he tripped over them, landing face-first at Bruce’s feet.

“You ok?” Bruce asked, unable to keep a slightly amused look off of his face. He ignored Clint cackling in the background as he offered his hand down to Peter, who took it gently with a blush. Bruce was mentally preparing himself for the other guy to be named, definitely not expecting what Peter was about to say.

His eyes widened as he looked up at one of the scientists he looked up to. “Dr. Bruce Banner,” he muttered as a small gasp to himself. “I’ve read your works about gamma radiation, they’re amazing, filled with so much detail,” He commented. 

Bruce gasped at the teenager, asking “You understood them?” His eyes wide as he looked at the superhero in front of him.

“He did Brucie bear,” Tony stepped in, wrapping his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “The kid here’s a genius, he helps me with my suit all the time, helped with his own suit, and was the one to make Clint’s new arrows.” He commented.

“Oh no, not a miniature Stark!” Clint groaned, flopping dramatically onto the couch, his arm flying over his face. “My life is over!” He whined, shouting his words out playfully.

“He said he likes your pranks, Clint,” Natasha pointed out, which made Clint perk up. He sat up suddenly his face into a grin as he looked at Peter.

“No, no no no,” Tony huffed. “No more pranks, I can’t have two pranksters,” He huffed, turning to Peter. Peter looked up at Tony, his face radiating trouble. 

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but I’m still a teenager, and I love pranks,” He grinned, walking over to sit next to Clint. For the rest of the time Steve was cooking, the two of them were planning pranks that they could pull together. Bruce and Tony had eventually gone on to talking about things Tony was working on, and Natasha ended up going to help Steve.

Once the food was ready, Peter ate nearly ten plates full. He kept on piling food onto his plate, and by the time he was finally satisfied, everyone was looking at him. “What?” He asked with a small blush. “I was hungry.”

Peter stayed with Tony over the weekend, as Aunt May was going out on a vacation with her new boyfriend for two weeks, and she wanted him to stay with someone she trusted. Over the weekend Tony made sure Peter didn’t overdo it, his worry growing when Peter passed out once.

By the time Monday arrived, Tony was reluctant to let him leave. He made sure that the teenager kept the headphones and sunglasses in his backpack, and insisted that he gave Ned Tony’s number.

“I swear, I’ll be fine,” Peter sighed to the group that had gathered as he ate and waited for Happy.

“We just want to be sure маленький паук,” Natasha hummed, kissing his forehead softly. Over the weekend Nat and Peter had been spending a lot of time together, and he had quickly grown on the former assasin.

When Happy finally arrived, Tony walked down with him to the car. Once in the car Peter began to text Ned and entertain himself while chatting to his driver. When the car arrived at his school, he got out of the car with a soft , “Thanks Happy.” 

Almost immediately, his spidey senses were screaming at him, and he could tell something was flying at his head. He opted to ignore his instincts, not wanting anyone else to find out about who he was, so he pretended not to notice Flash’s fist flying at him before it was being slammed against his head.

Pain split through his head, Flash had just happened to hit the sensitive spot where he felt the most pain. He dropped to the floor, clutching his head as he wished this would end faster. Little did he know, a certain bodyguard was still watching, and was angrily texting his boss about what he was witnessing.

Tony groaned as his phone buzzed, he was nursing yet another cup of coffee, and just wasn’t awake enough for this. He looked at his phone, and as soon as he read the message, he dropped the cup of coffee and let out a loud swear.

“Tones?” Steve hummed, “What's going on love?” He asked, standing up and walking over to him, glancing over his shoulder. When he read the message he frowned heavily.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked with a worried look on his face.

“It’s Peter. Happy says he’s being bullied,” Tony huffed, rushing over to grab a jacket. Nat got up as well when she heard the sentence, grabbing her own jacket from where they had all been tossed onto the back of the couch. 

“What are we going to do?” Clint asked, sitting up from his previous position. “We can’t just go blindly.” He explained, while Bruce nodded along with him.

“I don’t know.” Steve sighed, rubbing his head. He noticed Natasha disappearing for a bit, and Tony sitting down with a loud sigh. “I’ve got an idea,” He mumbled suddenly.

“What is it?” Bruce asked, perking up. 

“I’ll tell you on the way. Get ready, we’re going to be waiting in the car for a bit.” He told them, and with that, everyone left to get ready.

Peter groaned loudly as he walked through the school to where he knew Happy was waiting to pick him up. Today had ended up worse than he had been hoping for. He had gotten a black eye from Flash and his friends, and while he was glad that the bell had rung, which prevented it from getting worse, he was still nervous about the promise of them being back for him after school. 

He had decided that hiding next to Ned and MJ would be the smartest plan, hoping that Flash just wouldn’t see him. His ‘Parker Luck’ just wouldn’t allow that.

“Penis Parker,” Flash spat out, exaggerating the words as he grabbed onto Peter's shoulder, yanking him backward, causing him to slam to the ground. Flash’s ‘men’ were automatically holding him down, ready for Flash to beat him up.

“ Stark saved you yesterday, is Mommy going to save you today? ” He sneered, before laughing as he all but shouted “Oh wait, she’s dead!” Flash’s group of men were laughing as well, and Flash brought back his foot to kick harshly into his stomach. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing to my son?” Tony questioned darkly, his voice filled with anger. He was in his Iron Man suit, and behind him stood Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Bruce Banner, whose eyes were getting a little too green, and next to him was Captain America. 

“S-son?!” Flash whimpered, his eyes wide as he scurried as far away from Peter as he could. He didn’t get far before Steve was gripping his shirt, picking him up, and glaring at him.

“If you ever lay another finger on Peter again, I won’t hesitate to make you regret your entire life,” He said harshly, his voice chilling the air around him. He dropped Flash with an annoyed huff, causing Flash to stand up and bolt out of the way of the superheroes.

Natasha was kneeling next to Peter, whispering in Russian while Bruce checked over his injuries. Soon enough the older spider picked Peter up, carrying him to the car so Bruce could patch him up, the rest of his ‘family’ following in suit.

“I’m glad he’s protected by them,” Ned admitted in a whisper, smiling as he watched the group retreat. 

“He’s super protected,” Someone next to Ned murmured, watching in amazement. 

“Overly protected,” MJ said with an amused smile. 


End file.
